Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~
is the thirty-seventh episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Nagi has been assigned to write about a career he wants to have. However, he doesn’t have the clearest idea of how he wants to become the Last Ninja. Yoshitaka has him experience this path as if in an RPG. Nagi becomes the protagonist, playing himself. Takaharu is the warrior, Yakumo the wizard, Kasumi the priestess, Kinji the knight, and Fuuka the elf. Their mission is to defeat the great demon king Supparagon. However, the Yokai Mokumokuren appears, plotting to gather the fear of children addicted to video games by trapping them in the game. Nagi and the others encounter Mokumokuren and decide to confront him inside the game. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars *Teacher: Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Hououmaru, UFO (UFOmaru) *AoNinger - Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Shukyoku, Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Pandamaru *StarNinger - Magoimaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 31 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 30 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 3 ** Red: 4 ** Green: 3 ** Yellow: 5 *Unlike in most episodes, this episode's scroll title card is in 16-bit pixellated English text due to the RPG video game theme of the episode. **During their quest in the computer game, the Ninningers have a random encounter with three Jukkarage. A text box appears on the screen that says "Wild Jukkarage draw near!" . This is a reference to random encounters in battle strategy RPGs such as the Pokémon or Final Fantasy series. **Each of the Ninningers represents a different class of character in RPGs, although Fuuka's is given as "Elf", which is a race (it would be more accurate to refer to her class as Archer or Ranger). **The text boxes also appear every time an action is performed in a battle, much like many standard turn-based RPGs. **The Item Drop feature of games such as Dragon Quest is how the Ninningers obtain the Legendary Keys to get the games version of the End Shuriken. **Yokai Mokumokuren gives Takaharu, Kinji, Fuuka and Kasumi (and likely Yakumo, when his MP is drained) status effects. Notably, when he "kills" Fuuka, Kasumi and Yakumo, they are simply said to be "trapped" in their coffins. *The status effect Yokai Mokumokuren puts upon Takaharu transforms his Ranger suit into the red bell pepper costume he wore in Episode 23 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~, Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?, Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears! and Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 11 episodes. See Also (story) (fight footage and story) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 手裏剣伝説～ラストニンジャへの道～ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 手裏剣伝説～ラストニンジャへの道～